the_thundermansfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Nasce um Herói
"Nasce um Herói" é o vigésimo quarto/vigésimo quinto episódio da 2ª temporada da série Os Thundermans. É a série especial de 2 horas. Sinopse A amizade de Phoebe e Cherry é testada quando a família Thunderman recebe algumas notícias inesperadas. Barb fica grávida e tem uma menina chamada Chloe. Nora fica chateada quando descobre que já não será o membro da família mais fofa. Max transforma o Dr. Colosso em humano para receber um prêmio de vilão, mas Max e o Dr. Colosso ficam presos por um super vilão, então Phoebe deve salvá-los enquanto Cherry vigia o novo bebê. Enredo O Dr. Colosso narra os eventos do dia e como ele quase morreu. Mais cedo, nesta manhã, na casa dos Thundermans. Cherry bate na porta de Thundermans para dizer a Phoebe que Joey finalmente a pediu para sair. Ela pede a Phoebe para acompanhá-la para a data, porque ela fica muito nervosa em torno de Joey e começa a falar muito alto demais. Phoebe concorda em ajudar sua melhor amiga. Cherry sai. Eles planejam se encontrar às 14h no Palácio da Pizza Wong. Durante o café da manhã, Nora usa o charme de seu pequeno bebê para manipular Hank para montar sua casa de bonecas para ela. Billy pergunta a Nora como ela fez isso e Nora admite que "cuteness" é sua segunda superpoder porque ela é o bebê da família. Barb vem falando sobre como essa é uma manhã tão linda, mas depois ela bate batata acidentalmente a cafeteira com o aumento de eletricidade da eletrea. Max e Phoebe começam a zombar dela por destruir a cozinha. Hank pergunta ao Thunder Monitor para analisar o que está acontecendo com Barb. O Thunder Monitor a digitaliza e revela que Barb Thunderman está grávida. Todo mundo está chocado e surpreso ao mesmo tempo. Hank desmaia. Phoebe fica excitada com a mãe ter um bebê. Hank acorda e ainda não acredita nisso. Ele obtém o Thunder Monitor para fazer uma nova análise. Isso confirma que ela ainda está gravida. Ele então diz que eles precisam se preparar com coisas para bebês como fraldas e começar a aparecer com nomes bonitos de bebê. Nora pergunta-se sobre o que está acontecendo, mas Phoebe e Max explicam a ela que bebês de super-heróis saem muito cedo. Quanto cedo? Em alguns minutos. Barb volta para a sala já parecendo grávida de vários meses. Hank começa a preparar as coisas para levar a Barb para o hospital de Metroburg para entrega. Nora pergunta a Hank sobre sua casa de bonecas, mas Hank lhe diz que vai ter que esperar porque ele estará tão ocupado com o novo bebê. Billy e Max assustam a Nora que, uma vez que o novo bebê saia, ela não será mais o bebê fofo adorável da família. Nora promete provar que ela sempre será a adorável. Max e Phoebe têm um debate quente sobre se o novo bebê será um menino ou uma menina. Phoebe quer uma menina enquanto Max quer um menino. Phoebe sai para conhecer Cherry na Palácio da Pizza Wong, esperando retornar antes que os pais retornem. No covil do Max, Max compartilha com o Dr. Colosso sobre seus planos de transformar seu novo bebê irmão no mal. Ele então descobre que o Dr. Colosso conseguiu o Animalizer na lâmina, planejando se tornar humano. O Dr. Colosso revela que ele sabia onde encontrá-lo porque Max fala em seu sono, revelando que eles precisavam puxar a lata de couves de Bruxelas como visto em The Amazing Rat Race. Colosso diz a Max que ele só queria se tornar humano durante algumas horas para receber uma cerimônia maligna, onde ele foi premiado, "Villain of the Decade". Max se recusa a deixá-lo ir. Em Palácio da Pizza Wong, Phoebe encontra Cherry esperando por ela. Cherry pergunta por que Phoebe está atrasada, mas Phoebe não quer dizer a Cherry que sua mãe está tendo um bebê, então ela mente que sua mãe está tendo uma venda de ba-ke. Phoebe concorda em namorar duas vezes com Cherry com o amigo de Joey, Neil. Ela ajuda Cherry a se acalmar e manter uma conversa com Joey sem falar alto. Cherry agradece Phoebe por estar lá para ela e pede-lhe para não deixá-la. A onda de poder de Barb aumenta tanto que ela bate o Thunder Van. O Thunder Van diz que levará pelo menos 2 horas para reparar. Isso significa que não haverá tempo suficiente antes de dar à luz. Hank oferece-se para voar para Metroburg, mas Barb lembra o que aconteceu na outra época em que ela teve o bebê no meio do ar. Eles apontam para Billy. Barb resulta em parto na casa. Ela vai ao quarto onde Hank tenta cuidar dela. No entanto, seus surtos de energia elétrica são tão fortes que eles continuam acertando Hank todo o caminho pelas escadas e eletrocutando toda a casa. Hank envia Billy e Nora para a loja do bebê para obter fraldas e pede a Max para chamar Phoebe de volta para ajudar. A dupla data de Phoebe e Cherry está indo bem até que a Sra. Wong traga pizza e Phoebe diz que está morrendo de fome. Cherry pergunta por que ela não comeu na venda de biscoito, mas Phoebe começa a conversar com suspeita sobre isso, alegando que era uma venda de freio. Então ela recebe uma pausa de sorte quando Max liga pedindo que ela volte para casa imediatamente. Cherry implora que ela não partir, mas ela sai de qualquer jeito. Cherry volta à mesa e começa a conversar novamente. Na loja do bebê, Nora abre para Billy que ela está preocupada em não ser o bebê fofo da família mais. Billy diz a ela que ela ainda é fofa, mas não fofa, como esse bebê será. Como você pode competir com um bebê? Então um cara vem anunciando uma competição de rastreamento do bebê. Nora promete competir e ganha o bebê mais fofo. Ela obriga Billy a ser o "pai" do bebê. Phoebe chega em casa e descobre que Max está entretido por Hank sendo jogado pelos parafusos elétricos de Barb e repetidamente. Phoebe se sente mal por Hank. Max decide pedir um médico para ajudar a entregar o bebê. Há apenas um médico que conhecem: Dr. Colosso. Dr. Colosso reclama sobre Max não deixá-lo ir para receber o prêmio, mas os gêmeos do trovão o convencem para ajudar sua mãe. O Dr. Colosso entra no quarto de Barb. Há um enorme choque elétrico em toda a casa. Então um bebê chora. Phoebe, Max e Hank entram no quarto e encontram sua nova linda irmãzinha: Chloe. Barb entra em um sono profundo. Max agradece ao Dr. Colosso por ter recebido para ele e oferece para ajudá-lo a chegar a esse prêmio Villain of the Decade. Mas ele não pode ficar assim. Então, Max usa o Animalizer para transformá-lo humano em uma condição: que Colosso deixaria Max ir com ele para esse prêmio. Max usa o Animalizer no Colosso. Ele se transforma em humano real. Ele agradece a Max enquanto eles tomam um selfie juntos. No shopping, Nora obriga Billy a se vestir como um homem velho para apresentá-la como um bebê para o concurso de rastreamento mais fofo. O juiz se recusa a deixar Nora participar, porque ela não é um bebê, mas Nora afirma que o sinal diz que as idades de 0 a 9. Era suposto ser meses, mas eles deveriam ter colocado os "meses" no sinal. O argumento de Nora ganha e ela tem permissão para participar. Humano Colosso e Max chegam à sede da Liga dos Vilões em Metroburg. Eles são solicitados a indicar a senha, que passa a ser "senha". Eles entram dentro e Max-fan-boys sobre todas as postagens dos maiores vilões de todos os tempos. King Crab e outros bandidos como Scalestro e Lady Web chegam ao encontro do Dr. Colosso. Uma das mãos de King Crab é uma enorme garra de caranguejo com Super Força com a qual ele luta. O Dr. Colosso pergunta a Max para ser legal e mentir que ele é Norman. Todos eles fazem o seu "Viva o mal"! animar juntos. Os eventos tomam uma volta inesperada quando King Crab revela ao Dr. Colosso que eles mentiram para ele sobre o prêmio para atraí-lo para lá para que eles possam expulsá-lo da Liga dos Vilões. Eles afirmam que o Dr. Colosso não fez nada de mal em anos. Ele ficou suave. Max tenta defender o Dr. Colosso. King Crab ordena Scalestro e Lady Web para tirar o cabo de Colosso. O Dr. Colosso começa a se defender. Há uma explicação simples. Ele esteve ocupado capturando o filho de Thunderman! Max não pode acreditar que Colosso apenas o traiu. Lady Web realiza um teste de DNA para confirmar que Max é realmente um super-herói. King Crab agradece ao Dr. Colosso por ter trazido Max para ele. Max tenta usar sua Sopro de Calor sobre eles, mas, infelizmente, eles colocaram um grampo no tornozelo que desabilita as superpoderes de trabalhar. King Crab então pendura Max acima de um táxi cheio de caranguejos eremitas com fome. Max tenta convencê-los de que ele é mau como eles. O Dr. Colosso piora dizendo que um filho de Thunderman nunca seria um vilão. King Crab e os outros vilões riem de Max alegando que é apenas uma fase. Max lembra a todos que não é uma fase! King Crab convida Colosso a festa enquanto esperam que Max caia eventualmente nos caranguejos eremitas assustadores. Max tenta perguntar a Colosso se ele apenas vai deixá-lo alimentá-lo aos caranguejos famintos e o Dr. Colosso concorda. Max fica pendurado. Na casa dos Thundermans, Phoebe está alimentando o bebê Chloe enquanto seu pai se pergunta por que Billy e Nora estão levando tanto tempo. Hank tenta voar pelo teto, mas Phoebe diz que ele não pode fazer isso com o bebê na sala. Agora ele tem que atravessar as costas. Phoebe começa a fazer cócegas em Chloe. Chloe começa a produzir bolhas bonitas como o poder de seu bebê. Então o Thunder Monitor anuncia que Cherry se aproxima. Phoebe respira fundo e diz a Chloe que veja a pior parte de ser um super-herói: mentir para o seu melhor amigo. Cherry irritada entra na casa e está furiosa com Phoebe por abandoná-la na data, deixando ela se enganar. Phoebe tenta explicar-se, mas Baby Chloe começa a chorar. Cherry pergunta de onde o bebê veio e Phoebe tenta dar uma volta. Quando ela percebe que Cherry está ficando com raiva, ela apresenta Cherry para sua nova irmãzinha, Chloe. Cherry confronta Phoebe por manter o segredo de seu melhor amigo. Phoebe admite que ela tem muitos segredos, mas ela simplesmente não pode dizer a ela, apesar de serem melhores amigas. Cherry pergunta-se que tipo de melhores amigos não se contam tudo. Ela então tempestades fora da casa dos Thundermans. De volta à base da Liga dos Vilões, Max luta para desenredar a mão com seu relógio de alta tecnologia que ele fez para alimentar os pensamentos do mal do bebê através do monitor do bebê. Ele ativa o relógio para pedir ajuda - esperando que seu pai estivesse ouvindo o monitor do bebê do outro lado. No monitor Thundermans, Phoebe ouve Max através do monitor do bebê e, no princípio, assume que era Chloe. Mas quando as primeiras palavras de Chloe acabam por ser "Ajuda, os bandidos me estão abaixando em um vale de eremitas", Phoebe descobre que algo está acontecendo. Max então pergunta se alguém está ouvindo dizer ao pai para ir salvá-lo na velha fábrica de brócolis em Metroburg. Phoebe tenta ligar para Hank, mas infelizmente Hank deixou seu telefone para trás. Ela tenta acordar Barb, mas Barb está dormindo. Agora, como ela vai fazer isso quando tiver que cuidar do bebê Chloe? Felizmente, Cherry ainda está mal-humorada na varanda, de acordo com o Thunder Monitor. Cherry diz a Phoebe que sua mãe lhe disse para não andar de bicicleta com raiva. Phoebe implora a Cherry para cuidar da criança Chloe enquanto ela faz "executar uma missão urgente" em algum lugar. Onde? Para a loja secreta para comprar mais segredos? Phoebe dá a Cherry o bebê, independentemente e entra no Thunder Van. Ela pede ao Thunder Van para levá-la para Metroburg. Começa a dirigir-se. Enquanto o Thunder Van passa atrás da Cherry, Phoebe assiste Cherry segurando o bebê Chloe à distância. Ela se sente mal por ela e pede ao Thunder Van para parar. Phoebe então abre a porta e pede a Cherry para entrar. É hora de ela lhe contar tudo. Em sua viagem a Metroburg, Phoebe explica a Cherry tudo sobre o segredo da família dos super-heróis de Thundermans. Enquanto isso, na loja do bebê, Nora perde a bela competição do bebê e é expulsa e banida do seu eterno. De volta à sede da Liga dos Vilões, King Crab e Colosso conversam felizes sobre o Dr. Colosso estar de volta na dobra. Oh, Viva o mal! Para comemorar a sua maldade, King Crab ordena bolhas para começar a aparecer com a garra. Colosso pergunta se ele ainda está obcecado com as bolhas e ele diz que não pode ajudá-lo. King Crab pede a Colosso que venha pegar um selfie com ele. Colosso tira o telefone de Max para o selfie, mas então ele vê seu selfie com Max. Ele pensa no Max pendurado e fica emocional. King Crab pergunta o que é o atento e o Dr. Colosso responde que ele só percebeu que ele está estacionado a dois - em cima de outro carro! O Dr. Colosso corre para voltar para a sala onde Max está pendurado. Ele se desculpa com Max e diz-lhe que nunca trairá seu amigo. E o King Crab? King Crab não o assusta. Mas então o King Crab vem depois de descobrir que Colosso está planejando ajudar Max. Ele trava Colosso ao lado de Max. Colosso diz que ele sente que parte dela é culpa dele, mas Max está enojado com ele. King Crab deixa Max e Colosso pendurados, prontos para os caranguejos comerem. Phoebe e Cherry chegam à sede da Liga dos Vilões, assim como Phoebe termina explicando a Cherry sobre como eles são super-heróis e como Max é preso por vilões e como Thunderman é o "Thunder Man" Thunderman. Ela chama isso de bobagem e acredita que Phoebe está mentindo para ela. Phoebe pede Cherry para ficar na van com Chloe. Phoebe então leva o seu terno de super-herói e sai da van. Depois de comprar coisas para bebês, Billy encontra Nora lá fora, relutante em ir para casa. Nora diz que ela não está apenas preocupada por não ser o bebê mais fofo da família. Ela também está preocupada por não ser mais especial. Então Billy dá uma conversa muito emotiva sobre como ele costumava ser especial. E então Nora nasceu e não era mais especial. E uma vez que ele colocou selos por toda a parte, o bebê Nora enviou-a, mas então ela sorriu para ele. E agora sua irmãzinha é sua melhor amiga. Nora agradece Billy e os dois se abraçam. Hank chega e diz-lhes que o novo bebê é uma menina. Nora fica super excitada porque ela vai ensinar-lhe tudo sobre arcos. Ela foge. Hank diz a Billy que Nora está melhorando do que ele fez quando ela nasceu. Ele revela que Billy realmente enviou Nora para Abu Dhabi. Eles concordam em manter o segredo de Nora. Agora, de volta à sede da Liga dos Vilões. Max e Colosso estão cada vez mais perto de serem comidos pelos caranguejos. Ambos estão assustados. Mas então Phoebe faz uma entrada épica, vestida com sua fantasia de super-herói de Thundermans. Ela está um pouco desapontada com o fato de os bandidos não estarem lá para ver todas as cambalhotas que ela fez. Ela confronta Max sobre transformar Colosso humano. Mas antes que ela possa salvar seu irmão, King Crab chega. O Dr. Colosso pede ao King Crab para levar Phoebe em vez disso e deixá-los ir. King Crab quer todos eles. Phoebe e King Crab se envolvem em uma batalha épica. King Crab está impressionado com os poderes de Phoebe. Phoebe corre para descobrir uma maneira de liberar Max e Colosso. Phoebe salta para o fã e usa um gancho para derrubar King Crab. Ela então usa sua Telecinesia e Sopro Congelante para congelar e quebrar a corrente segurando Max e Colosso. Enquanto isso, no Thunder Van, Cherry alimenta Chloe enquanto se queixava de ela sobre como a irmã de Chloe é um grande mentiroso. Chloe então recebe um surto de crescimento, chocante Cherry. Cherry carrega o bebê agora maior Chloe no edifício Villains. Na verdade, Chloe já pode andar! Cherry encontra Phoebe lutando com o King Crab. Ela se desculpa por não acreditar que Phoebe realmente estava dizendo a verdade. Phoebe pede Cherry para levar Chloe de volta. Max e Colosso caem e sai das correntes. Eles estão prontos para ajudar Phoebe a lutar contra King Crab. Mas então o Colosso volta automaticamente para um coelho. Max explica que ele definiu um temporizador no Animalizer para Colosso para voltar automaticamente ao humano. Max pára King Crab de bater Phoebe com um laser, mas então Crab ganha Max. Max pede a Phoebe que frite King Crab, mas Phoebe se recusa porque pode machucá-lo. Phoebe pergunta a Colosso as fraquezas de King Crab. O Dr. Colosso revela que King Crab ama bolhas estourantes. Como isso vai ajudar? Espere um minuto. O poder da bolha de Chloe. Phoebe pergunta Cherry para fazer cócegas em Chloe. Chloe enche o quarto com bolhas, distraindo King Crab. Isso dá a Phoebe a oportunidade de remover o grampo do tornozelo de Max para que ambos possam usar seus poderes. Max sopra King Crab afastado com Telecinesia fazendo com que sua garra fique presa em uma parede. Enquanto ele luta para sair, os Thunder Twins, Cherry e Chloe se preparam para correr. King Crab faz uma chamada de emergência para todos os supervilões do Hall of Villains para vir como um back-up para parar Max e Phoebe. Os gêmeos conseguem escorrer logo antes da saída ser selada. Um problema: o Dr. Colosso ainda está preso fora. Fora da Liga dos Vilões, Max está preocupado em deixar Colosso em apuros. Thunder Man faz uma entrada épica fora da Liga dos Vilões. Ele se pergunta por que eles estão em Metroburg em primeiro lugar ou porque eles disseram a Cherry seu segredo familiar. Max implora para salvar o Dr. Colosso, mas ele oferece para dar um hamster em vez disso. Após a persuasão, Hank derruba a porta da "senha" e resgata o Dr. Colosso do King Crab. Hank informa a Liga dos Heróis sobre os vilões. Finalmente, de volta a casa, os Thundermans estão tirando uma foto de família com o bebê Chloe. Eles estão todos vestidos com seus trajes de super-heróis. Barb tenta processar os eventos do dia. Max transformou Colosso em humano. Phoebe disse a Cherry seu segredo familiar. E Nora foi banida da loja do bebê. Barb faz cócegas a Chloe para sorrir para a câmera, mas isso ativa seus poderes de bebê. Exceto que desta vez, as bolhas se fundem e explodem. Narrador Colosso diz que parece que as coisas estão prestes a ficar mais interessantes na casa dos Thundermans. Ele planeja ficar por aí. Personagens *Phoebe Thunderman *Max Thunderman *Nora Thunderman *Billy Thunderman *Hank Thunderman *Barb Thunderman *Dr. Colosso *Chloe Thunderman *Cherry Seinfeld *Sra. Wong *Lady Web *King Crab *Scalestro *Joey *Neil Continuidade *No He Got Game Night, o Dr. Colosso vê a selfie que ele tirou com o Max neste episódio. *Depois que a sede da Liga dos Vilões estiver exposta neste episódio, os vilões começam a se esconder em um restaurante de comida rápida falso chamado "Happy Fun Burger", como visto em Thundermans: Secret Revealed. *Este é o segundo episódio que Cherry descobre que os Thundermans têm superpoderes. O primeiro foi Dando Uma de Babá, mas os Thundermans não a enganaram desta vez. **Isso faz Cherry a quarta pessoa saber sobre a família Thunderman ter superpoderes. O primeiro é as Hathaways de A Família Hathaway em Os Thundermans Assombrados. *O Animalizer usado para transformar Dr. Colosso humano foi visto pela primeira vez em The Amazing Rat Race. *O Dr. Colosso tornou-se humano novamente em He Got Game Night. *As pulseiras anti-superpoder foram vistas pela primeira vez em A Festa do Pijama. *Lady Web foi novamente parada por Phoebe em Thundermans: Secret Revealed. *Chloe nasceu neste episódio e cresce para se tornar um personagem principal do show. *O poder da bolha de Chloe termina em Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel. *Em Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel, Phoebe provocou Max sobre salvá-lo neste episódio. *Pela segunda vez, Max chama Cherry de fruta. Curiosidades *Este episódio foi exibido antes dos Kids Choice Awards 2015 e obteve 2.18 milhões de telespectadores. *Cherry menciona "sua segunda vez na quarta série" sugere que ela é significativamente mais velha do que Phoebe. *Este episódio foi exibido às 7 horas da noite. *Phoebe resgata Max dos outros super vilões em Metroburg. *Max tem o Animalizer e muda o Dr. Colosso de volta ao humano. *Neste episódio, finalmente vemos como que o Dr. Colosso é como ser humano. *Dana Snyder interpreta Colosso como humano, bem como sua voz de coelho. *Este episódio classifica como a season finale da 2ª temporada. *Este é o primeiro episódio de Chloe, o membro mais novo da família Thundermans. *Phoebe diz tudo para Cherry na Thunder Van. *Nora está banida da loja do bebê. *Max e Dr. Colosso ficam presos por vilões. *É revelado neste episódio que Billy nasceu no meio do ar. *Este é o segundo episódio de uma hora após Os Thundermans Assombrados. *Esta é a segunda vez que a Thunder Van aparece, a primeira foi Thunder Van. *A palavra jerk face é censurada na Nickelodeon da Filipinas. *Quando Hank disse a Billy que ele tentou enviar Nora para Abu Dhabi é uma referência ao show de Garfield, onde Garfield sempre tenta mandar Nermal para Abu Dhabi. *Joey também é o nome do namorado da vida real de Audrey Whitby, Joey Bragg. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios Especiais Categoria:Os Thundermans